shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XV: Hide and Seek, Part I
Rebel agents in the employ of the Broker are tasked with retrieving a colleague who has gone rogue. However, their own loyalties are split as the Rebellion and the Broker don't always see eye to eye...﻿ Agents Session 1 * Erdogan Cael * Jokan Benn * Nogg Nubo * Shaan Ti * Shorbecca Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Balken Oppen * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Durin Boge * Kii'Vera Mission Report Summary by Dart N1 lets the group know they have a Rendezvous with the Rebellion on the 7th level of Coruscant. Order the Clone Wars special from a diner. They order what turns out to be rations and gravy. Dox, waiting outside, warns the group that someone in a weird disguise is coming in. He introduces himself as Lt. Boxx, part of Special forces in the Rebellion. He asks them to go retrieve a rogue agent Tazz from Ralltiir. Their cover is as employees (Ronnie, Bobby, Ricky, Mike, and Roxanne). They are to speak at a conference in order to convince the planet to join the Rebellion, rather than continuing to side with the Empire. He gives them the name of a contact at a cantina, they are to ask for the strongest drink and look for a person playing a solitary game, give him the keyword “Lt Boxx”. He will give them a key, which will open apartment door to where the rogue agent is staying. He gives them a syringe filled with something to knock the guy into a coma, pour the heavy liquor on him, walk him to the woods, put him in a bag, then notify Lt Boxx. He gives them a financial ledger, Ralph was going to be the main speaker, they are replacing him. On the transport there, Balken begins deciphering the ledger. It reveals that someone in his (Ralph's) group is a spy. (Ronnie, Bobby, Ricky, Mike, and Roxanne) Once they leave the transport, they are approached by imperial agents who hands them an Itinerary. Hotel, to conference, then straight to docking bay.” They decide to go “Cantina, Apartment, Woods, Hotel, Transport”. Balken deciphers, one party is going to go with the Empire, stating they will make a profit between 25-45%. With the Rebellion argument, there’s info they have been doing weapon testing on children and innocents. 25-30% profit, but still able to sell independent. There’s another independent group speaking at the conference. They believe 25-40% profit, but better for planet if they go independent. Balken stays at the hotel to decipher the document, while the rest of the group goes to the cantina. They get the key and drink from the contact, find out that Tazz found some sort of alien tech, but this contact has medical supplies for the rebellion but can’t leave due the the Empire’s blockade. The three go to the hotel, Kii leads their agent off to distract while Boge and Dox go in. When they try to open the door, an explosion trips, nearly taking them out, and a guy starts running from down the hall. Dox and Kii chase after it while Boge investigates the room. He’s unable to find anything, but Dox and Kii are able to catch the guy while Boge distracts their imperial escort. Kii finds a mysterious red cube in the guy's bag, they take it and apply the coma syringe. Through Kii’s stealth, they are able to get him to the woods, follow the instructions ((minus the Cube)), and contact Boxx. Boge makes a speech to the conference urging them to side independent which won by a landslide. The groups are able to regroup. SotB 015